El verdadero Primer Amor
by knightwh
Summary: Stan y Kenny han comenzado una relación, pero el moreno descubre que Kenny ha estado enamorado toda su vida en secreto... para ayudarlo tendrá que encontrar el destinatario de una bella cancion de amor que el ojiazul escribió tiempo atrás. (La sinfonía es la novena de Beethoven, escrita por Kenny, claro.) Clyde-Craig-Butters-Damien-Stan Subidos YA!
1. Clyde Ángel de Amistad

El verdadero primer amor.

Comencé esta historia con inspiración que recibí por la película basada en la biografía de Ludwig van Beethoven, "Amada Inmortal", creo que es el nombre (la verdad, ni lo chequé, yo solo disfruté viéndola). Recordé que Kenny sabia cantar y pues… se dio solo. No se si les guste esta pareja (no la de Kenny y Stan, sino la otra, la que no digo hasta el final XD). Sin más, los dejo leer este capítulo.

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original, yo solo saco provecho de lo que podría haber sido un romance interesante en la serie XD. _

**By: Roglia15**

Habían pasado ya poco más de 10 años. Las relaciones (amorosas) entre esos chicos que tanto habían padecido la locura colectiva de un pueblo entero en Colorado. Clyde y Kenny se habían consolidado como los verdaderos mejores amigos de la parranda, tomando a Token y Stan, respectivamente, como pareja; Kyle y Stan habían terminado por aceptar su homosexualidad, aunque el pelirrojo dio un susto a todos sus conocidos al admitir abiertamente una relación amorosa–carnal con Eric Cartman, el culón ya no tan culón de todo South Park (Stanley creyó que el afro había terminado por tragarle el cerebro). Finalmente, Craig tuvo bolas para hacer lo único que le causaba pánico en todo el mundo entero… pedirle una cita a Tweek, con un resultado que su "team" esperaba desde muchísimos años atrás.

Pasados los años, Stan aceptó que moría por el mujeriego mas grande del pueblo, ese rubio de ojos celestes que tanto se había esforzado por conquistarlo, con toda clase de detalles y atenciones (y eso de soportar a un emocional todo el tiempo, tiene su chiste), pero ocurrió algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Un día cualquiera, esperando en la habitación de Kenny, a que llegara de sus clases de canto (recordemos que el rubio tenía una voz preciosa, digna de un soprano), aburrido y sin nada mejor que hacer que jugar con el PSP, comenzó a leer entre las libretas del rubio, esperando encontrar alguna cosilla vergonzosa con la que pudiera molestarlo… pero lo que encontró, fue una decepción…

Entre un montón de hojas sueltas, guardadas muy por debajo de la cama, tras una caja de zapatos, ocultas estaban las letras de una canción. Algo había aprendido de música saliendo con un "cantante", solo lo básico, pero lo suficiente como para comprender que aquella era una canción preciosa, romántica, llena de emoción… una pequeña joya… y si estaba tan oculta, debía ser una parte importante en la vida del rubio. Stanley se sonrojó solo de pensar que el chico podría escribir algo así para el… pero revisando un poco mas abajo se encontró con que estaba incompleta, se decepcionó un poco, así que comenzó a buscar con afán entre la multitud de cosas que Kenny tenia bajo la cama (un desastre total). Lo único que encontró fue una hoja que parecía haber sido la portada. En ella leía:

"**Para mi Amado Inmortal"**

Y con esas palabras, Stan sintió un cosquilleo de mariposas en el estomago, tremendamente marica, por supuesto, pero romántico a su parecer. No podía creer cuanto amaba a Kenny, cuanto anhelaba ser su "amado inmortal", como escribía el titulo. Comenzaba a idear una manera para empujar al chico a cantarle semejante regalo, porque debía ser un regalo… la prueba podía estar en cualquier lugar. Leyendo y releyendo entre las hojas, intentaba buscar algún lugar donde hubiera una seña, algún nombre o un momento desprevenido en que el rubio hubiera escrito el destinatario de tan bello presente… pero nada. Lo único que encontró, fue la fecha de la ultima vez que había agregado algo a la composición… era el 26 de Marzo…

…triste, porque era de seis meses atrás… y doloroso, porque ellos habían salido solamente por dos…

Su corazón clamó dolor y tristeza, no podía creer que se hubiese sentido tan importante para el rubio… bueno, admitía ser alguien en su vida (de sobra sabia que Kenny no era esa "puta sin sentimientos" que todo el mundo señalaba). Sabía que era más profundo que eso, pero… para cualquiera que haya sido la persona a la que le dedicara esa canción… sin dudas había sido su verdadero amor…

…¿Pero quien?... quien podría robar la atención de una persona tan introvertida y a la vez tan seductora, de esos ojos cristalinos enaltecidos por una belleza difícil de contener en una sola mirada, una cabellera que volvía indigno al oro… ¿Qué clase de persona era?, ¿Por qué ya no estaba junto a él?, ¿le habría roto el corazón?, ¡un desgraciado, sin dudas!... ¿si quiera se había encontrado a si mismo amado por el rubio?, ¿o era un amor secreto?... como quiera que fuese, merecía saber la verdad… quería saberla… no por indagar en el pasado doloroso del hombre al que amaba, sino para saber en que posición actual se encontraba el amor de este hacia él.

Tomó las hojas y salió de la habitación, antes de que Kenneth volviera y lo encontrara husmeando entre sus cosas y, peor aun, que lo odiara por hacerlo revivir algo que bien podría ser duro para él.  
>No sabia en lo absoluto por donde comenzar, desde que Tweek y Clyde se habían unido mas a Kenny y Clyde, prácticamente ya era un grupo de 8, entre la unión de ambos "team". Podría ser cualquiera… tenia que comenzar a buscar una pista entre las letras de aquella canción… Parecía estar escrita en alemán o algo parecido… no era tan sorprendente, en la preparatoria, todos habían escogido alemán como segunda lengua, en lugar del complicado español o el ya de por si solo, "cursi", francés. La primer parte decía:<p>

**¡****Oh amigos, cesad esos ásperos cantos!****  
><strong>**Entonemos otros más agradables y****  
><strong>**llenos de alegría.****  
><strong>**¡Alegría, alegría!**

**¡Alegría, bella chispa divina,  
>hija del Elíseo!<br>¡Penetramos ardientes de embriaguez!,  
>¡Oh celeste, en tu santuario!<br>Tus encantos atan los lazos  
>que el rígido rigor rompiera;<br>y todos los hombres serán hermanos  
>bajo tus alas bienhechoras.<strong>

Podría referirse a casi cualquier persona (no solo por que la letra no revelaba mucho, sino también por el historial "amoroso" del rubio"), pero encontró entre líneas algo que podía aplicarse a su vida en los recientes años: "**cesad esos ásperos cantos**", "**Alegría, bella chispa divina**", "**Tus encantos atan los lazos que el rígido rigor rompiera**", "**y todos los hombres serán hermanos  
>bajo tus alas bienhechoras<strong>"… la persona que los había unido, una persona alegre, encantos, una personalidad contagiosa… si no era Tweek… ¡claro!, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?, ¡era para Clyde!, el y Kenny siempre andaban juntos, eran los mejores amigos, ambos eran mujeriegos, quizás por eso el rubio no se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía… el castaño había sido quien insistió en juntar ambos bandos, en volver a todos un solo grupo… cuando metía en problemas a alguno de ellos con sus comentarios, encontraba la manera de solucionarlo, aun con todo y su torpeza.**  
><strong>Tenia que estar seguro, pero sobre todo, tenia que saber porque lo había escogido a el, en lugar del amor…

–**O****–****O****–****O****–****O****–****O****–****O****–****O****–****O****–****O****–**

No era tan difícil dar con Clyde Donovan, mucho menos si vives en un pueblo con su propio restaurante de tacos. Sonriendo, coqueteando (a pesar de estar "profundamente enamorado" de Token), incluso, atragantándose en el acto… cualquier acción hubiera sido común en el chico, pero conforme aumentaba el relato de Stan y las hojas llegaron a sus manos, el chico de personalidad tonta y despreocupada cambió su semblante absoluto.

– ¿Por qué no nos permiten un momento a solas, chicas?, ya veré la manera de compensárselos – Guiñando el ojo, con esa característica forma de coquetear muy al estilo Donovan, el castaño se deshizo de un par de bobas rubias que llevaban rato haciéndole "cariñitos".

Las chicas se fueron algo entristecidas, a divertirse a otro lugar. Clyde terminó su último taco y retiró el plato de su lugar. Stan no el había quitado la mirada ni por un segundo. ¿Cómo podría amar más a un tipo como él?... ese era el sujeto para el cual, Kenny había escrito la que era la mas bella de las sinfonías, quizás de toda la historia… ¿Por qué renunciar a él?...  
>Clyde sabía lo que tenia que hacer…<p>

– Si Kenny se entera de que tienes esas letras, te va a matar…

– ¿Por qué crees saberlo?, ¿ya sabias que existían? – ¿Celos?, ¿Stanley Marsh estaba celoso?... ¡Para nada!... solo era un recientemente descubierto odio desencadenado hacia el "come–tacos inmundo" – ¿Por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?

– Por supuesto que lo sabía, soy su mejor amigo, DAAAAHHHH… pero no por la razón que tú piensas… es cierto que, hace seis meses, Kenneth comenzó a escribir esa canción…

– "Sinfonía"

– Lo que sea… yo lo sabia, pero no soy la persona a la que está dirigida, te digo que en ese entonces yo ya era su amigo, aunque no te niego que sentí algo de celos… digo, ¿no te parece algo genial?, toda una sinfonía para una persona… pero bueno… supuse que era para "esa" otra persona, así que no pude hacer nada mas que alegrarme por ellos…

Parecía completamente sincero, además, Clyde no era la clase de personas que mentían, era demasiado idiota como para saber mentir… de nuevo, estaba en ceros… pero… quizás no… ¡no, definitivamente no!... el no estaba en ceros, ahora tenia a Clyde, quien aprecia saber mas del asunto.

– ¡Espera, estas diciendo que tu sabes a quien esta dirigida!, ¿Quién?

– Oh, no, no, no, no, no… yo no lo se, digo, jamás le pregunté eso a Kenny, ¡olvídalo!, le hubiera roto el corazón… pero supuse que con quien fuera que estuviera relacionado, me dejaría por él y siempre pensé que él había escuchado la canción, pero eso fue hace casi un año…

– Entonces, ¿dices que quien sea que haya sido la inspiración para esto… anduvo con Kenny después de ti?

– Yo creo eso…

– ¿Y sabes quien fue?

– ¡Claro que lo sé!, YO lo se todo de todos ustedes, Stanley Marsh, sobre todo si se trata de romance…

–Lo se, eres un chismoso…

– NO ES POR ESO… yo no estoy…

– ¡Para!, solo dímelo…

– Bueno, pero ten en cuenta cuanto a cambiado Kenny de se entonces al día de hoy… – Como recordando un momento realmente amargo, Clyde desvió la mirada hacia fuera del local, en un paisaje que se adornaba con la imagen de un cielo oscuro y un aire que causaba escalofríos. – ¿Por qué no mejor, lo dejas todo hasta aquí?, digo, ¿Qué mas da si sabes quien fue?, ¿va a cambiar tu relación con mi amigo?, porque si es así, de una vez te digo que no te ayudo.

– ¡No es eso!, yo… yo quiero a Kenny… siempre lo he querido, pero… me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta… que ahora que lo tengo, se que quiero, con todo mi corazón, que sea feliz… pero si el solo lo puede ser junto a alguien mas… por mi amor… yo – El llanto comenzaba a surgir. Estaba realmente dolido por todo aquello… el amor era cruel con Stan Marsh –… estoy dispuesto a verlo feliz… aunque sea de esa forma.

Clyde era mucho muy sentimentalista, tanto, que al ver a Stan al borde de las lágrimas, lo ponía a él igual. Comenzó a lloriquear y a moquear de una manera que bien podría ser considerada… "patética". Estaba conmovido y eso le aflojaba la lengua como ninguna otra cosa.

– ¡QUE LINDO!... ¡Esta bien, esta bien!, yo anduve con Kenny hace dos años, pero entonces él…

**POV KENNY  
>Diario<strong>

_Día 1:  
>Clyde y yo aceptamos comenzar "algo"… no tengo mucho que perder. Hemos sido amigos durante los últimos 6 años. Quizás pueda basar esto en lo físico… mientras intento olvidar cuanto lo quiero a él… pero es imposible… desde los 9 años, atrapado en el deseo de abrazarlo, besarlo… si Clyde puede ocupar su lugar, mi corazón se doblegará a este impulso. Solo quiero ser feliz.<em>

…

_Día 3: Las fiestas y los paseos son entretenidos, Clyde esta lleno de sorpresas (de todo tipo), pero comienzo a creer que tiene algo mas dentro de él… creo que busca en mi, lo mismo que yo en él… olvidar… mientras tanto, "él" se pasea frente a mi, desconoce mis sentimientos, pero tiene el poder de herirlos como si intencionalmente lo hiciera… me mira, me dice "hola", vamos a la misma escuela y aun no es suficiente… pero ese es mi papel. Solo puedo ser un espectador…_

…

_Día 10: Hoy Karen me ha preguntado por Clyde… es demasiado inteligente, sabe que aunque intentemos ser algo más, solo podemos vernos como amigos… No pude mentirle, no a ella. Estoy tan enfermo, que he comenzado una melodía, solo la tonada… música de fondo, una canción que se escucha en mi cabeza, cada vez que lo veo… me llena de paz… hoy por ejemplo, pasó a mi lado y se detuvo (solo me saludó con la mirada… pero para mi fue como tocar el cielo)… Mientras mi corazón lo clame, jamás podré ser feliz con alguien más._

…

_Día 22: Simplemente no funciona… aprecio a Clyde, demasiado… pero pretender que podemos estar juntos, simplemente no engaña a ninguno de los dos. El está de acuerdo, realmente, se sentía culpable. Es mi mejor amigo, pero admito que es bastante distraído. Creía que me engañaba al pensar en Token, en realidad se engañaba a si mismo. Para mí, ha sido un mes relajado. Mi contacto con él ha sido cada vez mas cercano (mi paranoia por conquistarlo, seguramente), me siento aun mas cautivado por el… pero no puedo evitarlo. El otro día, me pidió un sacapuntas… yo tenia el mío en el casillero, así que alguien mas se lo dio… juro que lo tiré solo del coraje que sentí al no poder complacerlo… algo tan sencillo como eso… se vuelve importante por tratarse de él… no puedo mentirle a Clyde, no puedo mentirme a mi mismo… al parecer, al único que le miento con mi amistad… es a él…_

**POV KENNY**

– Me divertía con Kenny, pero nunca sentimos otro tipo de "enganche"… entonces pensamos que si podíamos pasarla bien de la misma forma, pero siendo amigos… lo mejor seria dejarlo así…

– ¿Y Kenny?

– El pensaba igual… supongo, la verdad es que jamás logré comprender a Ken del todo… puede que se pasee por el pueblo con sus aires de don Juan y vividor, pero en el fondo, es sumamente tierno y débil… lo cierto es que creo que nadie nunca, en toda su vida, lo ha conocido como realmente es…

– Yo deseo conocerlo de esa forma, Clyde, por eso debes ayudarme a ayudarlo… si no enfrente esto, jamás será feliz. Hasta donde entiendo… creo… a ver, esto fue escrito hace dos meses, por última vez… pero tu salías con Kenny hace seis… en ese entonces, yo salía con Kyle… creo…

– Stanley, no se que busques encontrar con todo esto de la canción, pero te garantizo que solo puedes salir herido. A quien quiera que esté dirigida esa canción, es a quien Kenny quiere más… ¿podrías oírlo?, digo… a mi me desgarraría por dentro saber que Token ama a una persona de esa forma… y que esa persona no soy yo… ¿puedes con eso?

– Al menos se que no me matará… – Guardó silencio unos momentos antes de seguir su línea de la historia. Quería recordar algún movimiento, algún comentario… No podía estar tan ciego, ¿cierto?... ¿Cómo era posible que, en toda su vida y teniéndolo como amigo, jamás hubiera notado que su actual novio estaba enamorado… simplemente imperdonable – ¿y quien estuvo con Kenny después?

– ¿Después?... creo… ¡si!, lo recuerdo… salió con Craig. Si, Craig Tucker.

"¿CRAIG TUCKER?" – Un baño en agua fría fue lo que cubrió a Stan por completo. No podía creer que el amor mas grande de su rubio mas codiciado, fuera el novio de otro rubio muy distinto a él… aunque algunas cosas tenían sentido. ¡Si!, quizás Craig salía con Tweek solo para reemplazar la falta de Kenny… y quizás Kenny no se lo daba a conocer, por temor a ser rechazado por un "hombre comprometido".

– ¡Espera, Stan!, ¿A dónde vas? – Sin decir "agua va", el moreno salió corriendo del lugar. Comenzaba a llover afuera, una leve capa de agua y viento frio. Mas nada iba a detenerlo. Tenia que saber quien era el causante de esa agonía en el hombre al que amaba.

–**O****–****O****–****O****–**

…_Si pudiera… _

…_Si eso hubiera funcionado…_

_No era que hubiese cambiado mucho desde que tenían nueve años. Su cabello rubio y ojos azul turquesa. Una piel libre de cicatrices, mas un tapiz inmemorable de cada muerte que tuvo que padecer. En cambio, el castaño era de piel aperlada, por el sol y las salidas a pasear, una sonrisa algo tonta, pero sincera. Su cabello lucia alborotado todo el tiempo, la costumbre de vestir a la moda y el acondicionador le decían que ese era el estilo que mejor le iba. Sus ojos llameantes de vida y su cuerpo atlético (no por nada era capitán del equipo de soccer) eran el deseo de casi todas las chicas de la preparatoria. Hacían una clase de pareja que, se podría afirmar, estaba predestinada a encontrarse en el cielo. _

_Los cristales turquesa se posaban sobre el café cobrizo, buscando complicidad en ellos. Lentamente, el rubio abrazó hacia si mismo al otro chico, temblando por el contacto de sus frías manos… frías, por el anhelado calor que esperaban. En su cabeza, solo había, habría y hubo una sola persona. El dueño de sus sueños, de sus fantasías, de todo lo que amaba y de lo vivo dentro de él. Resignación, amaba a un hombre prohibido.  
>Estuvo por subir el ritmo, dejar aquellos labios que, aunque pregonaran lo contrario, eran inexpertos. EL calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, al igual que las mejillas del hombre bajo él, pero a diferencia del embriagador calor interno que acompaña una rutina de amantes, ese calor no llevaba consigo deseo alguno, solo una pasión vacía que saciaba el hombre desde el inicio del tiempo y sin sentido alguno.<em>

_Justo en ese momento, Clyde agachó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar._

– _No te preocupes Clyde, yo entiendo. __–__ Afirmó el rubio, con una sonrisa melancólica y llena de pesar. No anhelaba tenerlo, pero esperaba al menos una oportunidad de conocer el amor. Se equivocó, el amor no era para Kenneth McCormick._

– _Perdóname, Kenny… pero es que… yo no quiero que sea así… no contigo… ¡perdóname, por favor!_

_Y antes de hundirse en el triste fondo del llanto, Kenny lo sostuvo con amabilidad y le acarició la espalda. Si no podía exigir a su corazón amarlo, tampoco le pediría a él que el diera lo que no podía darle._

_De nuevo… solo…  
>Y <em>_**él**__ jamás lo sabría… _

Breve explicación: El orden de todos los capítulos va a ser el mismo…  
>1.- La búsqueda de Stanley<br>2.- Una lectura del diario secreto de Kenny (jaja, así es, escribe un diario, que onda con eso…)  
>3.- Flashback de cómo terminó la relación.<br>Espero y no les cause molestia el esquema repetitivo, pero estaba planeado que así fuera.

Aquí termina el primer capitulo, lo quería corto, porque el KennyxClyde no se me da XD  
>Por otra parte, aprovecho este espacio final para escribir que <strong>este Fic esta dedicado a todas las buenas personillas que se han pasado por mi otro Fic aquí en FANFICTION, "Una Oportunidad".<strong> Recuerdo que les debo un dibujillo y varias otras cosas jaja, pero no desesperen, que ya se verán recompensadas.  
>Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, el siguiente capitulo corresponde a KennyxCraig y así irá la línea hasta llegar al tan esperado Kennyx¿? Jajaja, espero y lo lean pronto.<br>Cuidense mucho y ya nos leeremos después!

(P.D.: Disculpas a todos los fans de Beethoven, pero es que amo la novena y Kenny es un soprano, además de siempre ser captado como un mujeriego/hombreriego jaja… aplicaba perfectamente a las parejas multiples (no la canción, sino Kenny) :D)


	2. Craig Ángel de Honestidad

El verdadero Primer Amor. Capitulo 2. 

Estoy actualizando esto verdaderamente rápido, pero no por inspiración, sino por un problema con mi computadora que recién están solucionando. ¿Qué trato de decir?... creo que ni yo tengo idea… el punto, aquí esta, segundo capitulo. Les recuerdo que es un regalo para los y las comentaristas de otro Fic, así que no esperen mucho (mi escritura es pésima cuando se a donde voy… y como a este ya lo visualicé, todo va a suceder rápido).

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia… porque si así fuera, la tensión sexual entre Kyle y Cartman hubiera terminado en el primer capitulo de la 15 temporada… _

**By: Roglia15**

La lluvia comenzó a descender como una pequeña capa de gotas casi imprescindibles. Stanley corría en dirección del café más importante de todo South Park. Para cualquiera que conociera a Craig Tucker, mínimo de vista, sabia que el moreno de mirada amenazante vivía del café… no precisamente de tomarlo, sino de aspirarlo en el ambiente. El y Tweek llevaban saliendo ya casi 4 meses, pero lo realmente sorprendente era como el rubio se las arreglaba para que el mayor no le arrancara la cabeza a cualquiera que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, contraria a la personalidad "sumisa" que mostraba frente a Richard Tweak, su querido futuro suegro.  
>Estaba por doblar en la esquina próxima al local, cuando se topó de golpe con un manojo de nervios y cabellos alborotados… no era precisamente lo que buscaba, pero estaba cerca de ello.<p>

– ¡Tweek!

– NGH, STAN, ¡PERDONAME!, NO ME MATES NI ME ARRANQUES EL PENE… – EL pequeño (porque aun era escuálido) Tweek se retorcía la camisa completamente empapado, tirado en el suelo gracias al impacto y con su sombrilla, que había salido volando por los ares, siendo arrastrada por un poco de viento.

– No haré nada de eso, Tweek – Ayudando al otro chico, Stanley se pone de pie, lo pone de pie y se sacude la ropa. – ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?

– Es que olvidé cerrar las ventanas de la casa, ¡demasiada presión!... gah… iré antes de… – Y de una manera espontanea, el rubio tomó la sombrilla y comenzó a caminar velozmente en dirección de su casa. Un foco se encendió en la cabeza de Stan.

– ¡Tweek!, ¿tu sabes donde esta Craig?, lo estoy buscando…

– ¿Craig?...ngh… se supone que nos veríamos en un rato en la cafetería, JESUCRISTO, ¡ME VA A ODIAR POR DEJARLO PLANTADO!

– No te preocupes, ¿en la cafetería, dices?, le diré que te espere y aprovecho para hablar con el.

– OH, MUCHAS GRACIAS STAN… – Y como alma que lleva el diablo, el rubio desapareció.

Mientras se alejaba, Stan pensaba en una posible realidad… una muy cruel. Si hablaba con Tucker, si Tucker era a quien Kenny amaba, cualquiera que fuera la razón que tenían para estar alejados, podría desaparecer… y quizás el y Tweek dejarían de ser reemplazos… pero se quedarían solos.

Siguiendo su camino hacia la cafetería, se topó por milagro al moreno que invadía sus pensamientos. Este parecía apresurado por llegar al café y cubrirse de la llovizna. Stanley apretó fuertemente las hojas contra su pecho, respirando hondo y dispersando el dolor interno y las dudas llenas de angustia y desesperación. Justo entonces leyó la segunda parte de la sinfonía.

**Quien logró el golpe de suerte,  
>de ser el amigo de un amigo.<br>Quien ha conquistado una noble mujer  
>¡Que una su júbilo al nuestro!<br>¡Sí! que venga aquel que en la Tierra  
>pueda llamar suya siquiera un alma.<br>Pero quien jamás lo ha podido,  
>¡que se aparte llorando de nuestro grupo!<strong>

Bien podría estar hablando de Craig. Tweek y Kenny eran buenos amigos, el alma del rubio estaba atada a la del amante de cuyos. Estaba confesando un amor profundo hacia un chico con carácter severo, pero quizás podía haber algo más en él, algo que solo Kenny veía… y ese algo los mantenía apartados.  
>¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?, no sobre la sinfonía, sino respecto a Craig. ¿Cómo podía pasar todos los días junto a él, amando a otro hombre?... ¿Cómo había podido callar todo ese tiempo?<p>

– Craig, ¿podemos hablar? – Lo miró a los ojos. No podía evitar odiarlo, odiar a ese sujeto, que hacia sufrir a su querer, que lo hacia sentirse tan mal consigo mismo. Esa canción merecía ser escuchada, merecía ser cantada, tocada… si podía romper su corazón, al menos escucharía los pedazos caer.

– Estoy ocupado, Marsh. – Ser serio no ayudaba. Cada rasgo en su pálido rostro, cada leve arruga en su frente, la sobreactuada preocupación por el adicto al café. ¡Lo odiaba tanto!

– Tenemos que hablar, Craig.

– Y yo te digo que no tengo tiempo.

– Si buscas a Tweek, el no está dentro de la cafetería, se fue, pero no te diré a donde hasta que hablemos. – Semejante respuesta hizo enfurecer (nada de que sorprenderse) al mas alto. Tomó a Stan por el cuello de la camiseta azul y lo alzó varios centímetros del suelo.

– Me vas a decir donde está Tweek, porqué sabes donde está, y porque carajo te sientes con el derecho de ocultármelo – El verdadero problema con el moreno era que alguien se atreviera siquiera a dirigirle la palabra a su "querido".

– No me asustas, Tucker, o hablas conmigo o no te digo lo que Tweek me pidió decirte… era importante. – Una vocecilla malévola amenazó al mayor. Rechinando los dientes, soltó al otro y lo miró fijamente a esos zafiros molestos. Jamás había visto a Marsh tener tantas bolas… debía ser algo serio.

– Que sea rápido….

–**O****–****O****–**

– No entiendo tu curiosidad por saberlo… y tampoco el derecho de Clyde para decirte esto…

– Entonces, ¿es cierto?, ¿tú saliste con Kenny después de Clyde? – Estaba admitiéndolo, no quería oír una disculpa… quería verlo sufrir… tanto como su Kenny sufría.

– Si, pero escúchame bien, de esto ni una palabra a Tweek… ya tengo demasiado con la paranoia al gobierno y los gnomos, como para que se ponga nervioso frente a McCormick, además, fue algo sin importancia… – ¿"Sin importancia"?, ¡era tremendo hijo de puta!... una sinfonía no era algo "sin importancia", ¡le había robado el corazón!, ¡le había hecho amarlo mas allá de otras personas!... mas allá de él mismo.

– Escúchame, Tucker – Paciencia… paciencia y mucho aguante era lo que necesitaba. – Si tu sabias de este obsequio, ¿por qué terminaron?

– Detente… – La mirada de Craig se posó en la ventana. Afuera de la cafetería comenzaba a llover con más fuerza que antes. El frío comenzaba a hacerse mas pesado en el aire. – Se lo que estas pensando, pero yo no sabia nada de esa canción… algunas pocas veces lo escuché tocando en su teclado la misma tonada inconclusa, pero jamás le pregunté nada. Puede que parezca lo contrario, pero sé que Kenneth es muy débil en el fondo. No se esfuerza demasiado por las cosas, solo por el temor a fracasar… pero él, ¿sabes?, es bastante noble… jamás podría salir con alguien como él, pero si lo hiciera, se que no me arrepentiría.

– Dices eso y aun así lo dejaste… ¿por qué terminaron? – La mirada de Stan no podría estar mas llena de reproche. ¿Cómo podría estarle diciendo esas cosas?, era mas que obvio su desinterés por el rubio… ¡ah!, pero si se atrevía a llamarlo "noble". Entre más hablaban, más sentía que le hervía la sangre.

– Yo siempre he amado a Tweek, Marsh. No iba a dejar mis posibilidades con él por una aventura sin futuro con McCormick… y si lo digo, no es porque lo menosprecie, sino todo lo contrario. Estoy de acuerdo cuando dices que a quien sea que esté dedicada esta canción, es a quien mas ama McCormick. No era justo, ni para el, ni para mi, seguir con eso…

– Entonces… ¿no eres tú a quien está dedicada esta sinfonía?... – Parecía tan cierto, tan real, que la duda, en aquel punto, parecía un engaño por parte del de ojos negros. – Pero… Clyde me dijo que tu y Kenny…

– Apenas y salimos un mes, eso no dice nada… Si esa canción hubiera sido para mi, ten por seguro que Kenneth me lo hubiera dicho, tuvo tiempo de sobra. Yo creo que está escrita para alguien más… tu sabes, seguro que es para ese marica…

**POV KENNY  
>Diario<strong>

_Día 1: Si el yo de hace un año me viera, realmente moriría del espanto. Hoy, oficialmente, me convertí en la novia de Craig Tucker… y cuando digo novia, me refiero a su extraña manía por darme ordenes y mostrarme tanto respeto como a uno mas de los cuyos de la selva del Perú… y aun así me atrevo a decir que prefiere a ese Stripes sobre mi… en cambio, él, mi único deseo real, me ha puesto a prueba, ofreciéndome la oportunidad de ser su cómplice en algún deseo intimo que guarda de tal forma que, si actúo con cautela, me podría convertir en su confidente oficial… si puede ponerme en el abismo con una sola mirada, puede pedirme lo que sea…_

…

_Día 5: No es que esperara romance de una relación de noviazgo pero… un momento, ¡eso mismo espero!... como ser vivo, Craig lleva a cabo su papel de maravilla… pero como amante… si me acaricia la cabeza en público, sin dudas hice algo a la perfección. Karen ha visto uno de los "moretones" que Craig me deja en el cuello… es un perro en celo… le he dicho que tuve otra pelea con los chicos en la escuela… me ha preguntado por él, pero yo le dije que lo había superado… como si pudiera hacer eso. Incluso en mi patético estado y mi lamentable relación con Tucker, el continuar escribiendo esta canción para él, es lo único que me mantiene atado a la tierra.  
>El otro día me notó distante, se acercó a mi frente y la juntó con la suya, un gesto completamente nuevo en nuestra relación. Me preguntó si estaba enfermo y le respondí que algo en la comida me había caído mal… suspiró por la resignación, en cambio yo, suspiré el día entero por su cercanía.<em>

…

_Día 12: He platicado con Craig respecto a su "amor imposible", ¡así es!, le doy consejos de amor a MI NOVIO… diría que es el colmo, pero me considero capaz de peores situaciones. No se si desinteresarme por completo del asunto o seguir fingiendo que hay algo que podamos solucionar… No lo amo, jamás podré amar a alguien que no sea él… ¿intentó engañar a alguien?, ¿enamorado de mi amigo de infancia?, ¿Qué rayos pretendo?, si ya sabia que estaba prohibido para mí… ¿porque simplemente no lo dejé ir?... todos estos sentimientos solo llevan a una cosa… el dolor… pero si puedo evitar que el sufra, que un buen amigo sufra… entonces callaré lo que siento y sufriré en soledad… hasta el día en que el sepa que existo._

…

_Día 28: Si no termino con esto, esto terminará conmigo… Craig Tucker no siente el mas mínimo deseo hacia mi persona… para variar, no es ni el primero ni el ultimo… la diferencia esta en que el no me importa a mi tampoco. Es una buena persona, ciertamente… pero su corazón lleva marcado el nombre de Tweek… mientras que en el mío, solo hay manchas de cada nombre que llega para ser tatuado y arrancado al cabo de un tiempo, solo en el mediocre intento por olvidarlo a él…  
>Justo ayer me sonrió dos segundos al terminar el partido de futbol… y para mi fue suficiente como para sonreír el día entero…<em>

_Día 31: Él rompió mi corazón… si es que realmente puede romperse algo que jamás estuvo entero… me ha confesado que ama a alguien más… era obvio desde el principio… pero yo quise negarlo, ¡ESTÚPIDO DE MI!... cuanto maldigo el amor que he encomendado a su persona… porque simplemente lo amo… porque simplemente, no puedo vivir sin él…  
>Yo lo veo a través de los espejos del deseo… el me ve a través de una abertura en su caja de desechos, puesto que jamás podré ser siquiera el plato de segunda mesa… porque el escogió al alimento de su alma y a mi, como el confidente de todo esto…<br>…Y yo creía que podía ser feliz… _

**POV KENNY**

¿Estaba de nuevo en ceros?... creía estar demasiado cerca. No podía confiarse de sus instintos, siempre se equivocaban. Comenzando por el amor… creyó ser correspondido por Wendy, luego esta lo dejó mas de mil veces antes de escupirle a la cara su amor por Bebe… todo ese tiempo desperdiciado… después Kyle. Su mejor amigo estuvo siempre ahí, incluso cuando no debería… incluso cuando lo cambió por Eric Cartman. Su dolor hubiera sido más grande aun, si Kenny no lo hubiera acompañado desde ese momento. Sus facetas "emotivas" eran menos frecuentes gracias al amor del rubio… y ahora eso también lo perdería. No quería, ¡de ninguna forma!, admitir que había perdido… pero, ¿no hubiera dado todo por tener esa oportunidad?... si alguien, quien fuera, le hubiese dicho que su verdadero amor estaba en un rubio de sonrisa apacible y un carisma encantador, de haberlo sabido desde el principio… el dolor no estaría ahí…  
>Entonces el debía guiar a Kenny hacia su verdadero amor, para que después el eligiera. Fuera cual fuese su elección, si realmente lo amaba, y estaba seguro de que así era, entonces estaría feliz por él.<p>

– Espera… ¿estás diciendo que sabes con quien anduvo Kenny después de ti? – ¡LOTERIA!, tenía lo que deseaba frente a él, todo gracias a Tucker.

– Por supuesto… después de cortar, escuché rumores de que Kenny y Butters estaban saliendo… no me sorprendí en lo absoluto, ya sabes, por esa apariencia de "no rompo ni un plato" de Butters y la de Kenny de "yo te rompería otra cosa" – Un comentario completamente acertado, pero muy molesto para el moreno. – Con él fue con quien mas ha durado en una relación, creo… estoy seguro que esta canción esta dedicada a él.

– Sinfonía…

–Lo que sea… ¡ahora te ordeno que me digas donde esta Tweek! – Y antes de poder "amenazarlo como se debe", el ruido de la campanilla sobre la entrada se escuchó y al abrirse la puerta por completo, una cabellera rubia y alborotada se dejó ver, para sorpresa del moreno.

– ¡JESUCRISTO!, ¡que bueno que siguen aquí!

– Tweek me pidió que te dijera que volvería en un momento… ya te lo dije, me voy – Y Stanley tomó de nuevo las hojas, dejando a Craig muy molesto y a la vez derrotado. Se había salido con la suya limpiamente. En cuanto salió de la cafetería, el rubio se sentó junto a su novio, quien parecía distraído desde apenas unos segundos.

– ¿Hablaron tú y Stan?... ngh, no me digas que pelearon…

– No fue eso, Tweekers… ven aquí – Y extendiendo el brazo para abrazar a su pequeño "cobayo tamaño familiar", respiró su aroma una vez más. Estaba demasiado agradecido con McCormick.

Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas calles de ahí, bajo la fuerte lluvia que había llegado al pueblo aquel, el alma de Stanley Marsh ansiaba ver el rostro del ángel que se convirtió en verdugo de un verdadero conciliador… de un espíritu casi divino y cuyo corazón se hallaba hecho añicos.

–**O****–****O****–****O****–****O****–**

_El moreno sostenía con el cuerpo sudoroso al joven angelical que sollozaba entre sus brazos, dejando caer su peso entero en él.  
>Dentro de una habitación en la casa de los Tucker, Craig, el moreno de pupilas oscuras, como un profundo lago en una noche sin luna, se hallaba recargado sobre un cuerpo que gemía y se revolvía de dolor y algo de placer. Llevaban haciendo eso demasiado tiempo, tanto… que ya parecía una rutina sin nada nuevo que aportar a la pasión…<br>Kenny se encontraba recostado de espaldas sobre el colchón, su pantalón de mezclilla yacía sostenido solo por su pierna izquierda, a punto de ser retirado por completo, con el cabello revuelto por completo, marcas de mordidas en todo el cuerpo y un visible llanto leve en sus parpados. El moreno no sabía "contenerse" cuando estaban en medio de sus quehaceres… y solía ser bastante descuidado respecto a las necesidades del otro chico bajo él.  
>Las embestidas ya llevaban tiempo considerable y una fuerza que indicaba al chico en la parte inferior que pronto terminaría su tortura… un castigo del cual se sentía acreedor por el simple hecho de ser un cobarde… de no poder cuidar de si mismo, de su amor, ni de su actual novio.<em>

– _Ah, Tweekers… ah, ah… __–__ Suspiraba el moreno, sin contener en lo mas mínimo su palpitante deseo por estar mas cerca de un anhelo, de una fantasía que era parcialmente cumplida gracias al parentesco físico entre su amante y la imagen viva de su mas grande deseo._

_A todo eso, él simplemente callaba, se sujetaba del cuello del otro y le cubría de besos el rostro… porque quizás eso seria lo mas cercano que estaría del amor… ¿pero y Craig?, ¿él merecía terminar igual?, simplemente, ¿otro ser humano merecía sufrir hasta ese extremo?_

_Solo un par de movimientos más y todo se detuvo, pudo sentir como Craig se relajaba al momento en que sus piernas dejaban de empujarlo y se retiraba de encima de él._

_…No… el no se merecía eso… ni nadie más… _

– _Deberías decírselo, Craig… a Tweek… lo que realmente sientes… __–__ Tuvo el valor de decir, sacudiéndose el cabello y recobrando la compostura. El moreno lo observó de reojo y se giró a la dirección contraria del colchón. Kenny aprovechó para colocarse la ropa de nuevo. _

– _No me jodas con eso después de una follada… __–__ Tampoco era bueno con las palabras… pero reconocía estar equivocado. __–__ Además, si hago lo que me pides, ¿qué harás tú?... ¿eh?, seguro que no piensas en eso… no se que estas buscando…_

_El rubio sintió de nuevo el vacio del dolor, pero esta vez había una recompensa oculta en todo eso… el podría pagar su pecado, si a cambio otro era feliz. Si a cambio de su miseria, otro recibía la redención que merecía… entonces valía la pena._

– _Pero, es que… si tu admitieras lo que sientes por él y dejaras de hacerte el idiota conmigo… __–__ Esbozó una sonrisa que desarmaría hasta al más horrible ser humano. El rostro de un ángel que esta a punto de perder sus alas a manos de una jugada asquerosa y cruel de la vida. __–__ Si lo hicieras, yo sería TAAANNN FELIZ._

_Era la única forma… si no era con él… entonces no merecía amar. Por eso, aquella tarde de miseria continua en un historial amoroso que parecía estar maldito para repetirse… dejó ir a Craig Tucker._

Cuando releí esto, consideré que estaba siendo algo cruel con Kenny, jaja… pero es necesario.  
>Solo quiero aclarar un punto. La mayoría de las veces en que me refiero a "él", desde el punto de vista de Kenny, me refiero a la persona de la que está enamorado, espero y no se confundan (intento escribirlo en el contexto mas adecuado, de cualquier forma XD)<p>

Cuídense mucho y ya los veré en el próximo capitulo, que como podrán haber leído, será un BUNNY puro. Nos acercamos al final… de hecho, ya solo me falta el BUNNY, otra pareja y la verdadera!, chan chaaan! (Claro que excluyo el KAN, porque ese va de cajón)  
>Hay nos leemos.<p> 


	3. Butters Ángel de Dulzura

**El verdadero Primer Amor. Capitulo 3.**

**Ya tercer capitulo, ¡genial!, esto terminará pronto.  
>Como de costumbre, escribí este antes que el que debería tener toda mi atención XD, pero necesitaba dejar el estrés de los trabajos cotidianos y seguir con esto… que resulta, al menos, un .01% menos estresante :D<br>**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni su historia original… solo los utilizo para que Butters mire a otro chico que no sea Eric Cartman._

Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, la lluvia había llegado a su punto más fuerte y sus pies dolían como nunca. Y que el mariscal del equipo de la preparatoria sintiera eso… entonces era serio.  
>Pero Stanley tenía una meta visualizada, no era un balón o una yarda, era la verdad y eso podía tener más peso que cualquier otro motivo en su vida. Encontró una sinfonía escrita por su pareja y amor verdadero, Kenny, escondido como un gran tesoro. Estaba convencido de que no podría sentirse "seguro" junto al rubio sin antes dar todo ese tema por terminado.<br>Frente a la casa de los Stotch, con una mirada fiera y un ambiente lúgubre de película de terror, el moreno tocó el timbre y sostuvo las hojas entre sus dedos con mayor fuerza. Solo Butters podría decirle la verdad.

Entonces, el chico mas dulce y amble del pueblo, quien probablemente también era un rompecorazones, abrió.

– ¿Stan?, ¡salchichas!, ¿Qué te sucedió? – Ver a tu compañero de clases con los cabellos escurridos y la ropa oscura por tanta agua no era la imagen que tenias cuando abrías la puerta de tu casa.

– Butters, ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos momentos? – Parecía un demonio de ojos zafiros.

– Claro que si, Stan, pasa… te daré algo de chocolate caliente.

Y como era costumbre del joven Stotch, permitió a su amigo pasar a la cocina, dejando un rastro de agua en el camino. Sus padres no se encontraban, así que tenían toda la libertad del mundo para hablar de cualquier tema. Para hablar de Kenny.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Stanley?

El más chico preguntó, pero Stan se encontraba sumergido en sus propias dudas… unas preguntas inteligentes que llegaba a formularse muy tarde.

"¿Y si Butters aun quisiera a Kenny?, ¿y si toda esta persecución no fuera mas que el camino a mi propia tristeza?, nadie me puede asegurar que Kenny me perdone el indagar en sus recuerdos mas privados… ni siquiera lo había pensado… ¿y si con esto solo logro alejarlo más?, ¿o si logro que el se una más a la persona a quien le escribió esto?... quizás si dejara todo esto ahora…"

Butters notó de inmediato que, cualquiera que fuera el motivo para estar ahí, realmente traía preocupado al moreno. Se notaba en su semblante vacio. Como en su naturaleza no estaba el ser chismoso, lo dejó sentado unos momentos a solas, mientras servía el chocolate caliente en un par de tazas para ambos. Comenzó a tararear una canción al azar, de las miles de tonadillas divertidas que una persona puede llegar a conocer… y justo entonces, Stanley salió de su letargo.

…Era la melodía en la sinfonía…

Aquella cancioncilla que Butters tarareaba sin significado en especial, era la música que se describía en esas hojas arrugadas y maltratadas por la lluvia y la fuerza de los puños contra ellas. Con algunas gotas de cabello resbalando aun por su frente, Stan desarrugó las hojas con tacto, procurando no maltratarlas más en el proceso. Aun quedaban versos que no había leído hasta ese momento.

**Se derrama la alegría para los seres  
>por todos los senos de la Naturaleza.<br>Todos los buenos, todos los malos,  
>siguen su camino de rosas.<br>Ella nos dio los besos y la vid,  
>y un amigo probado hasta la muerte;<br>Al gusanillo fue dada la Voluptuosidad  
>y el querubín está ante Dios.<strong>

**Alegres como vuelan sus soles,  
>A través de la espléndida bóveda celeste,<br>Corred, hermanos, seguid vuestra ruta  
>Alegres, como el héroe hacia la victoria.<strong>

Butters podría ser esa alegría desmedida de la que Kenny clamaba tanto, el su héroe inmortal… ambos benditos por un poder divino.

… No podía echarse hacia atrás… aquello no era por él…

– Butters, quiero que hablemos de esa canción.

– ¿Qué canción, Stan?

… Aquello era por Kenny…

–**O****–****O****–**

– Soy completamente sincero cuando les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Kenny, pero… te admito que fue una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré que salían… – Confesó cabizbajo el pequeño rubio, quien no cambiaba la manera en la que jugaba con sus manos, ni aunque ya tuviera 16.

– ¿Una mala sorpresa?

– Fue una sorpresa, Stan…

El moreno no quería admitir que se sentía intimidado por todo lo que había descubierto hasta ese punto. Clyde hablaba de un Kenny generoso y comprensivo, Craig de uno sincero e inteligente, mientras estaba sentado frente a un chico que le aseguraba conocer a un Kenneth molesto y muy desgraciado… en todos los sentidos posibles.

– Esta canción la tarareo porque recuerdo esos tiempos, hace ya mucho, a mi parecer… Kenny la silbaba todos los días, pero yo no sabia que era tan importante para él. Casi nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos conmigo… – Suspiró pesadamente al momento que giraba su mirada en dirección de la ventana de su cocina. La lluvia comenzaba a ceder. – En parte, esa fue la razón por la que nos separamos.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué salían?

– En primer lugar, porque Kenny me lo pidió y yo, bueno… – No sabia si podía decirlo abiertamente frente al novio actual, mucho menos conociendo el animo constantemente depresivo que el moreno frente a el se cargaba.

– No te preocupes, si he estado indagando es porque se que puedo escucharlo… – Respondió a su mirada, conciliadoramente.

– Bueno, yo siempre estuve enamorado de él… pero la realidad era muy distinta… Kenny era algo así como "bipolar". Podíamos pasar toda una tarde entera platicando plácidamente y de un momento al otro, salir de aquí hecho una fiera o lanzando cosas por todas partes. Cuando lo veía más triste, parecía no tener consuelo, de pronto ya estaba cantando o silbando esa canción y su ánimo subía por los cielos.

– Que extraño… ni Clyde, ni Craig dijeron algo así… – En esos momento, las hojas estaban en las manos de Butters, pero pasaron a Marsh de nuevo tan solo con ese ultimo comentario. Butters lo sabía, había algo que podía hacer… pero no sabia si era lo correcto.

– Yo creo, Stan… bueno… ¡nada, olvídalo! – Y es una afirmación científico–técnica que cuando una persona te pide olvidar algo, eso se vuelve lo único que gira dentro de tu cabeza.

– ¿Qué Butters?, ¿Qué ibas a decir?, cualquier cosa que puedas decirme, créeme, será estupendo… no lo hagas por mi, sino por Kenny. Quiero ayudarlo, quiero que sea feliz… realmente feliz…

Y eso era suficiente para convencer al rubio frente a él.

– Bueno… cuando Kenny y yo salíamos, tú y Kyle eran novios también…

– Si, lo recuerdo, hace poco más de 3 meses… – En la mente de Stan se ordenaban los hechos de aquella fecha. Recordaba que el y Kyle ya estaban por terminar su relación, no había mucho que dar de si mismos. Era la monotonía de ser mejores amigos lo que los había llevado a algo que no debería haber sido, simplemente nada nació entre ellos y deseaban terminar con la "responsabilidad". – Clyde y Token comenzaban a salir y Craig y Tweek ya eran novios formales… ¿Qué hay con eso?

– Pues… hubo una ocasión… yo estaba esperando a Kenny para ir al cine, juntos, llevábamos semanas esperando esa película. El pasó por mí en el centro comercial, pero desde el momento en que llegó lo noté algo alterado, no sabia porque, pero como preguntar solo me había traído problemas con él, preferí ignorarlo. Una vez que entramos a la función, su celular sonó y recibió un mensaje, no me dijo nada y salió de la sala… así que supuse que era urgente. Cuando pasó el tiempo, la película terminó, pero el no volvió… yo realmente me preocupé, así que salí a buscarlo al resto de las tiendas… y yo…

Esa pausa fue el detonante en la desesperación de Marsh. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo de ese silencio, era la razón por la que Kenny se encontraba tan triste… ¡y tenia que saberlo!

– ¿Que pasó, Butters?

– Él y Kyle discutían… muy fuerte. Nunca respondió a mis dudas, así que no sé bien el motivo de su pelea… pero debió se bastante fuerte, pues cuando por fin quiso hablar, estaba muy deprimido… y terminó conmigo. – Agregó el pequeño rubio, con la mirada baja y un aspecto bastante triste. Stan se sintió como un desgraciado por exigirle revivir eso.

**POV Kenny**

**Diario**

_Día 1: No puedo creer lo que hice. Leopold Butters Stotch es mi novio oficial. Es un verdadero giro, digo, después de terminar con Craig… este no tardó mucho en correr con Tweek, lo correcto, supongo. Con Butters las cosas son bastante tranquilas, eso es bueno… suelo estar rodeado del caos de las personas que tengo cerca. Me hace feliz tener a una persona honesta y cariñosa conmigo… es mas de lo que he tenido en toda mi vida. Es más de lo que merezco…_

…

_Día 4: No puedo evitar sentirme tan mal por Butters… es una bella criatura caída del cielo. Yo, en cambio, desquito mi desesperación en su contra, sin motivo alguno. "Él" ha comenzado a perseguir a su amor platónico, ¡¿que rayos le ve?... no tiene nada de especial… no le ha dado nada que yo no le daría… en cambio, cada vez que rechaza pasar un poco de su tiempo conmigo, solo por correr tras ese idiota, yo vuelvo al lado de Butters, solo para desquitar mi desesperación, no se lo merece, ¡lo sé!... pero me encuentro tan herido… Aprovecho las noches solitarias para continuar con esta canción, intentando apaciguar los gritos que quieren salir de mi garganta… pero que terminan contenidos en mi pecho. _

…

_Día 13: ¡Como lo odio!, ¡simplemente no puedo más!... veo como rompe el corazón del hombre al que amo… con que facilidad lo destruye… y encima "Él" no hace nada para evitarlo… comienzo a enfadarme con ambos. El profesor dejó tarea para hacer en parejas… me hubiera encantado tocar con mi amor imposible… pero tuve la "suerte" de tocar con Stan… al menos no es alguien que me incomode. Mi único amigo verdadero… supongo. Mientras tanto, Kyle y Damien están dentro del mismo equipo… no se porque, pero le he creado manía al anticristo… y que Kyle lo defienda solo aumenta mi coraje… Mientras tanto, Butters y yo intentamos llegar "mas lejos"… pero yo mejor que nadie comprendo lo horrible que seria hacerlo con alguien que no te corresponde abiertamente… seria convertir un sueño en tierra… y no puedo hacerle eso a alguien tan dulce como Butters… ni en un millón de años._

…

_Día 26: ¡No puedo más!... si no le digo lo que pienso, me volveré loco… en algunos días iremos todos juntos al cine. Es extraño… después de todas las aventuras vividas, resulta que es la primera vez que nos juntamos EN AÑOS. No puedo esperar a ver si respuesta… aunque, si decidiera rechazarme… no podría odiarlo… jamás he podido… el lo es todo para mí… ojala fuera igual para él._

…

_Día 30: Simplemente no puedo mentirle a Butters… mucho menos después de tremenda escena… Arruiné todo, mis celos, ¡MIS MALDITOS CELOS! Es seguro que "Él" ya no quiera saber nada más de mí, me lo merezco… si tenía la más remota posibilidad de estar a su lado, esto terminó por borrarla. Jamás seré nada más que su amigo de la infancia… nunca verá los sentimientos en mi interior… nunca verá cuanto lo amo… cuanto deseo que me ame a mi. Algún día valdré algo… algún día verán en mi lo que o veo en "Él"… pero hasta entonces, seguiré siendo una bolsa en el viento. No tengo valor para quien me mire… pero si una historia… y está escrita con dolor._

–**O–O–O–**

– Lo siento mucho… Butters… no quiero molestarte, pero yo… decidí que ayudaría a Kenny, ¡debo hacerlo!

El moreno esperaba cualquier respuesta, menos la que obtuvo. Butters estaba sonriendo, con leves lagrimas en sus ojos azul cielo. Lucia terriblemente conmovido por el moreno. Sostuvo con sus pequeñas manos, las de Stan. Respiró hondo, sabiendo que el muchacho sabía lo que pensaba, pero aun así dio todo de si para apoyarlo.

– Gracias, Stan… haz feliz a Kenny… yo te ayudaría si pudiera, ¡lo juro!... pero la verdad es que Kenny sigue siendo un misterios para mi… nunca fue completamente abierto conmigo. Todos decían que éramos una bonita pareja, pero realidad todo era superficial… no estábamos conectados de ningún modo… después estuvo lo de Damien, fue tan malo… que yo…

– Espera… ¿¡que! – Marsh casi se cae de la silla… ¡nunca había escuchado nada de Kenny y Damien!, hasta donde sabia, ambos se odiaban desde niños, cuando el anticristo había convertido al rubio en ornitorrinco. – ¿Ellos tuvieron "algo"?

– ¿Es que no lo sabias?... bueno, yo… – Con su típico movimiento de manos, Butters desvió la mirada un poco, pero terminó por agregar el resto – Yo no lo llamaría "tener algo"… la verdad es que… no… sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a Damien, Stan…

– ¿Butters? – El moreno vio que el aspecto del rubio cambió drásticamente. De pronto, la ternura ya no estaba ahí.

– En ese entonces, recuerdo que Kenny estuvo a punto de morir… intentó quitarse la vida.

"¿Suicidio?" – Pensó Stan, intentando recordar algo parecido… jamás pensó que Kenny sufriera tanto. Con esa sonrisa… con es mirada amable… ¿Dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo?  
>¿Por qué permitió que Kenny se sintiera tan solo?<p>

–**O–O–O–O–**

_Los besos habían subido la intensidad mucho antes. Con una mano bajo la camiseta y la otra presionando un muslo del pequeño rubio entre sus brazos, Kenny mordía toda la extensión de su cuello. Estaba realmente excitado, no era algo típico de todos los días… esa podría ser su única oportunidad para llegar lejos con Stotch. Sus padres no estaban, los habían dejado solos todo un fin de semana. _

_Cuando su mano se acercó hasta la cremallera, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos observaron al joven Butters que temblaba con sus ojitos cerrados, intentando asimilar lo que iba a suceder. No quería dar el siguiente paso si el chico no estaba listo._

– _¿Butters?... ¿estas bien? – rejuntó al rubio, mirando desde arriba al muchacho. Butters asintió con la cabeza._

_Sus manos la bajo y comenzó a acariciar toda la zona… tocando como si fuera terciopelo sobre el bóxer de Butters, subía, bajaba… todo con verdadero deseo, incitando el instinto del otro. Cuando metió "indirectamente" el dedo dentro del bóxer, sitió como el otro chico se tensó… estaba realmente nervioso._

…_Pudo haber continuado…_

…_Puedo ignorar todo eso…_

…_pero escuchó a su corazón dentro del otro…_

–…_Te amo, Kenny… – Las tiernas palabras en boca de Butters. Su mirada azul cielo a tan solo centímetros de sus labios._

…_Era mentira… en realidad, no podía…_

– _Lo siento, Butters… en serio…– No podía ser tan miserable… nadie tenia derecho a jugar así con un corazón._

_El amaba en secreto a alguien… pero había sido su decisión convertirlo en eso, un cobarde secreto. No podía asumir que nada mas importaba, que podía hacerlo que quisiera sin consecuencias. Entregarse por amor a otro, estaba bien… pero permitir que otro se entregara, aun y cuando no podrías corresponderle nunca de la misma forma… era mas que cobardía. Era asquerosamente vil. Era aun mas bajo de lo que acostumbraba llegar… era demasiado._

– _Dejémoslo así… ¿quieres?_

**Se lo que deben estar pensando… ESTE ES EL BUNNY MAS DESABRIDO DEL MUNDO… pero la verdad es que no es una de mis parejas preferidas Y NO ME ODIEN POR DECIRLO… pero prefiero ver a Kenny con a) Craig, b) Stan, c) principalmente con el personaje a quien lo he colocado en este Fic, pero que no revelo hasta el final jaja (¿verdad que soy una maldita?) XD**

**Creo que deben tener una vaga idea de quien sea… pero igual no revelaré NADA aun… siguiente capítulo "KAN" (KennyxDamien) y después el gran final jaja.**

**Espero que sigan conmigo para entonces.**

**Cuídense mucho  
>By: Roglia15<strong>


	4. Damien Ángel de Esperanza

**Damien, Ángel de esperanza.**

**Estaba revisando mis fics en FF, cuando llegué a este… vi el numero de capítulos y casi me da un infarto. ¡Creía haberlos subido todos!, los tengo desde hace meses (4, para ser exactos) y nunca los subí. Con razón siempre que me conecto, siento que se me olvida algo.  
>En fin…<strong>

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… creo que ni el KAN, es una pareja que exploto muy poco, pero que adoro._

Stanley sabía que el lugar donde Damien estuviera, seria aquel donde Pip se encontrara.  
>No era secreto para nadie que los dos chicos comenzaron una relación recientemente. Al moreno de ojos azules le había costado tiempo comprender que veía el joven inglés en aquel demonio de aspecto frío. Lucían tan diferentes… y aun así, se complementaban uno al otro. Damien era severo, frio, calculador, serio hasta el extremo y poco comunicativo. Pip era… ¡Pip!, el bombón de azúcar mas amable de todos (quizá mas que Butters). No había explicación a como había comenzado todo eso.<p>

Corrió en pequeños lapsos, deteniéndose por el cansancio y la falta de aire, pero continuando siempre que podía. Estaba cerca de encontrar la verdad. Cerca del hombre a quien Kenny más amaba. Y de todas las respuestas a su soledad.

Llegó hasta casa de Pip y comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza estremecedora.

– ¡Pip!, ¡Pip!, ¡PIP! – Gritaba desesperado. En menos de un minuto se topó con el semblante asustado del rubio, completamente confundido por la manera en que el ojiazul actuaba.

– ¡Oh, cielos, Stanley! – Pronunció con aquel perfecto acento inglés. Pero antes de escuchar los jadeos del otro, Damien apareció tras él.

– ¿Que te sucede, Marsh? – Preguntó con aquel tono de voz ronco y grave. El moreno no esperó ni un segundo para jalonear al de ojos rojos por la manga.

– ¡A ti te estaba buscando! – Y como pudo, lo jaloneó fuera de aquella casa. Pip se apartó por el susto, pero dejó que Damien fuera con Stan. Sabia que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por si mismo… en realidad, el único ahí en peligro era Stan. Eso, si lo molestaba demasiado.

– ¡Autocontrol, Damy, autocontrol!... y márcame cuando llegues a tu casa. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ver a los dos morenos partir de su casa.

**¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!  
>¡Este beso al mundo entero!<br>Hermanos, sobre la bóveda estrellada  
>Debe habitar un Padre amante.<strong>

**¿Os prosternáis, Millones de seres?**  
><strong>¿Mundo presientes al Creador?<strong>  
><strong>Búscalo por encima de las estrellas!<strong>  
><strong>¡Allí debe estar su morada!<strong>

Damien era el hijo del Anticristo… eso podría darle todo un nuevo significado a esa letra. Quizá porque Kenny lo vería por medio de ojos enamorados… y entonces él seria su único héroe.

–**O–O–**

– No pretendo ser un experto… pero Kenneth se va a encabronar cuando se entere que andas indagando en su vida…

– ¿Ah si?... pues eso no es tu problema…

"Me encabrona tanto este sujeto… siempre tan frío… aun mas que Tucker… siempre tan callado. En realidad esta siempre al acecho… de encontrar a un pobre tipo con el cual pueda jugar. Ya no me queda duda, si alguien lastimó a Kenny, sin dudas debe ser él. ¿Eso es divertido para ti?, ¿usaste a Kenny solo hasta obtener a Phillip?... ¡un cabrón!, es un maldito cabrón…"

– Déjame ver… – Damien arrebató las hojas el otro moreno y leyó velozmente lo que ahí decía. Stan lo contemplaba con verdadero odio. Él jamás podría abandonar a Kenny… y aunque este lo dejara, el siempre lo amaría… y eso era lo único que el rubio merecía. No el juego que Damien realizó con él. – Si, la conozco. Conozco la sinfonía.

– ¡Entonces es cierto!, eres tu... tu lo dañaste… tu le hiciste daño.

– Si, fui yo.

Stan se sorprendió al escuchar la simpleza con la que el moreno frente a él asumía la culpa. Era un cínico, un desgraciado, un maldito bastardo, un…

– Pero esta sinfonía no es para mí…

– Pero acabas de decir… que…

– Yo le hice daño a McCormick, pero no es a mi a quien el amó más. – Devolvió las hojas de Stan y apuntó hacia un lugar lejano en la montaña que había lejos, a las orillas de South Park. – Hace 2 horas vi a Kenneth caminando en aquella dirección. Por allá tiene un "escondite" por llamarlo de alguna forma… lo sabes, supongo.

– Así es…

– Estaba buscando estas hojas, Stanley… ¿sabes lo que hará cuando sepa que las robaste?

– Se enfadará, quizá… y tendrá razón… pero yo me preocupo por el, yo…

– No – Interrumpió el moreno. – Te preocupas por tu relación. – Stanley se impresionó al escuchar a Damien hablando tan acertadamente acerca de sentimientos. Damien se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba el otro chico y ladeó la cabeza en otra dirección. Aun era raro para el también. – No lo digas… es culpa de Ken.

– ¿Kenny? – Una brisa fría pasó por toda la calle donde esperaban. Stan se abrazó bajo su abrigo con más fuerza. La lluvia lo había dejado helado. – ¿Que hizo el?

– Me hizo una mejor persona… no espero que lo entiendas. Creo que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. – Miró de nuevo en dirección de la casa de Pip. No pudo, ni quiso, evitar sonreír. – Kenneth tiene una madurez injusta… y una carga definitiva.

– ¿Que quieres decir?

– Que tiene sentimientos profundos, pero su experiencia le enseña a no arriesgarse por ello y sufre mas sin conocer la verdadera felicidad. Bueno, así era antes…

Stan abrazó la bufanda que Butters le prestó y cerró los ojos. ¿Cuál era Kenny?, ¿el amigo de Clyde?, ¿el generoso que dejó a Tucker?, ¿el violento que conoció Butters?...

Solo había una constante en todos esos encuentros… el dolor de Kenny.

Pero, aun mantenía su duda… ¿esa sinfonía…?

**POV Kenny**

**Diario**

_Día 1: Ni siquiera imagino como comenzó todo. Hace apenas 2 días comenzaron las prácticas de basquetbol… me quedé en las duchas con Damien y de un segundo a otro, terminamos (literal) en ellas. No entiendo el significado de esto, si es que "esto" es algo, claro… es como si estar junto a alguien ya no fuera sino un contrato extraído de no se donde, firmado por ambos para "vernos" de vez en cuando y complacer el deseo de estar junto a alguien mas. Después de terminar con Butters, creía, quise forzarme a no volver al lugar de "pasivo". Supongo que algunas cosas jamás cambiarán._

…_  
>Día 8: Kyle y yo peleamos como nunca antes… llegamos incluso a golpearnos. Claro que ni Eric, ni Stan saben nada… es extraño… es la primera ocasión en que puedo escribir su nombre.<em>

…_  
>Día 16: Damien y yo nos vimos en el centro por casualidad, terminé metiendo la pata con Pip… supongo que sería mejor alejarnos. Ambos buscamos caminos perfectamente definidos… es solo que el es tan torpe como yo… o quizá menos. Hacerla de celestina para los tipos con los que duermo ya estaba en mi historial, así que… ¡que carajo!<em>

…_  
>Día 24: Estuve llorando toda la noche… ÉL está oficialmente comprometido. Bueno, son novios, pero… me duele tanto. No puedo evitar torturarme con esas imágenes de ambos juntos, a mi amigo junto a ÉL. No es justo… ¿para qué fueron nuestras peleas?, ¿Por qué rayos no me escucha ni enfadado?<br>Quiso que fuera el primero en saberlo… ¡no sabe cuánto me desarma!  
>Podría morir otras 10000 veces y no sentirlo siquiera… porque esto me ha destruido.<br>Para siempre._

…_  
>Día 28: Con el corazón y el alma hechos añicos, los acompañé, a ÉL y a ese estúpido… querían que saliéramos juntos a pasear. Fue el infierno… el terrible infierno…<br>EN cada esquina quería detenerme a tomar aire y llorar desesperadamente. No quiero ser autor de una tragedia… porque, lamentablemente, mi libreto no fue escrito de esa forma._

…_  
>Día 35: Damien y yo intercambiamos las miradas más certeras de mi vida. El comenzará algo con Pip, ALGO REAL. Como lo envidio… se que no tiene sentido intentarlo… porque volveré hasta aquí. ¡Maldita maldición!, ¿Por qué mis padres me condenaron a vivir?... no es justo. Sin ÉL, no quiero… de pronto, las ideas dejan de ser descabelladas… y lo único que necesito es… "valor".<em>

–**O–O–O–**

– Butters me dijo algo… respecto a…

– ¿Cuándo intentó quitarse la vida? – Preguntó fríamente el de ojos rojos. Stan abrió los ojos con asombro. El, Kyle y Cartman eran amigos de Kenny, sus más cercanos compañeros y ninguno había estado al tanto de eso… Se sintió tan apartado. Rechazado de la vida del rubio. – Es cierto… No sé a ciencia cierta que sucedió. Una noche, Butters llamó a mi casa, dijo que Kenny estaba muriendo, muriendo en serio… tú sabes, por lo de su inmortalidad y todo eso… pero no lo creí hasta llegar ahí…

– ¿Ahí? – Stan frunció el ceño. – ¿Dónde?

– Cuando Kenny perdió su inmortalidad… estuvo en su escondite por horas, pero Butters y Cartman lo encontraron. Butters estaba preocupado porque no contestaba su celular y le pidió ayuda al culón… tuve que ir a casa de él a usar mis poderes para detener su muerte permanente.

– ¿Cartman lo sabía?, ese culón jamás me dijo nada… ¡es un…!

– Quizá Kenny le pidió que no te dijera nada… ya sabes, no le gusta preocupar a otros…

– Pero aun así… el no… ¡tengo que ir a hablar con el culón!

Damien observó a Stanley alejándose de ahí con cansancio acumulado. No era aun bueno con los sentimientos, pero la vida la reconocía bastante bien… y Stanley la estaba perdiendo. ¿Cuánto tardaría en golpearlo la pulmonía?  
>Corriendo bajo ese clima… con todo ese estrés.<p>

– Maldición… – Sacó su celular y marcó el único número, aparte del de Phillip, que conocía de memoria.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– _¿Que? – Damien se quedó pasmado… en serio, estaba en shock._

_Kenny bajo su cuerpo, recostado de espalda sobre su cama, con ambas piernas abiertas, "alojándolo" sobre su cuerpo, recientemente después de aquel éxtasis que cubrió a ambos… ¿dijo __**QUÉ **__nombre?_

– _Nada, olvídalo… – De inmediato, el rubio se apartó de Damien y se arrastró bajo las sabanas con rapidez. Damien tenía una cara de susto… algo que jamás había experimentado._

_Claro que, cuando estas con alguien a quien usas para suplir la ausencia de otro, es normal que tus fantasías te guíen hasta su imagen, ¿Por qué no?, hasta recrear o… "crear", como era el caso de ambos, esa situación, junto al ser deseado… pero… ¿A Kenny…?_

– _¿Dijiste…? estas jodido… – Acomodándose su bóxer de nuevo, Damien se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama y se sacudió la cabellera para liberarse del exceso de sudor. Kenny, quien saltó de la cama en tan solo un segundo, comenzó a buscar su ropa de entre todo el desorden de la habitación. – ¿Sabes que ya sale con…?_

– _¡Si, mierda!, ¡te dije que lo olvidaras!... maldición… – Sin voltear a ver a Damien, Kenny encontró sus pantalones finalmente y se los puso tan rápido como podía.  
>Eso JAMÁS le había sucedido… ni con Tucker ni con Butters… con Clyde había llegado tan lejos, pero… si que estaba jodido.<em>

_Damien se dejó caer sobre el colchón y miró el techo. No sabía si ofenderse o… ¿echarse a reír?_

– _¿Y que vas a hacer?_

– _Nada, obviamente… – El rubio terminó de colocarse la playera y sudadera. Solo quería salir de ahí. – Ni tú tampoco._

– _¿Parezco interesado en tus problemas? – Acostándose de lado y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano puesta sobre el colchón, Damien miró con seriedad, hasta ironía, al otro chico._

_Kenny salió de ahí, consumiéndose en su propio dolor… Damien tenía razón._

_Estaba jodido._

_Y no podía seguir así…_

**Bueno, pues esto es todo hasta aqui. ¿Imaginan lo enamorado que estaría Kenny como para componer semejante pieza?  
>La verdadera pareja ya la leerán en el siguiente ultimo capitulo.<br>Nos leemos pronto.**

**By: Roglia15**


	5. Stanley Ángel de Amor

**Stanley, Ángel de Amor.**

**Este capitulo, me apena decirlo, lo tengo desde Noviembre del año pasado (yo y mis mañas de terminar los fics antes de escribir el resto).  
>Y pues… creo que no puedo decir nada a mi favor que no haya dicho antes. Gracias por leer este Fic a estas alturas n_ñ<strong>

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original._

La carrera de Stan terminaba en aquella puerta… quizá Kenny estaba ahí con Eric y el ver esas hojas (ya maltratadas a esas alturas) lo meterían en el peor de las peleas… pero, de no ser así, el culón le debía una explicación por ocultarle que su amigo, ahora novio, hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. Simplemente no lo concebía.

– ¡CARTMAN! – Comenzó a golpear la puerta con verdadero entusiasmo. Los gritos podían oírse por toda la calle. Pero quien abrió la puerta, lo hizo sentir mucho mas efusivo…

– ¿Stan?, ¿que-e haces aquí? – Un nervioso pelirrojo judío abrió la puerta con un pantalón de pijama y una playera sencilla. Stanley miró a su supermejoramigo con una cara que gritaba **WTF?!** en toda su extensión. Claro que, a veces olvidaba la realidad…

– Largo de mi casa, Marica… – Saludó Cartman, con un pantalón de pijama y una toalla en el cuello. – O te corto las bolas…

Si, a veces, Stan olvidaba quien era el novio de su supermejoramigo.

– Vete al carajo, culón… yo vengo… ah… – Tomó aire tanto como pudo… estaba extrañamente cansado. Mucho… demasiado… – Tu… – Y de pronto, se desmayó.

– ¡Stan! – Kyle lo atrapó antes que su cabeza golpeara la alfombra. – Oh Dios mío… está hirviendo.

–**O–O–**

– _¿Por eso lloras?... bueno, Stan… es evidente lo que tienes que hacer. _

_Aquella noche cálida, Kenny y Stan observaban el cielo estrellado desde el "escondite", una casa de juegos que habían construido con restos de casas abandonadas. El refugio de su infancia. De los cuatro… pero…  
>Ahora Kyle salía con Eric… y a él, aquel pelirrojo le partió el corazón como no tenia idea. Jamás le dijo nada, pero… aun así, sentía que lo odiaba. Y odiarlo lo hacia odiarse a si mismo. Así que terminó ahí, con las rodillas contraídas contra su pecho y los ojos inundados de llanto. Como siempre, un tipo depresivo…<br>Kenny llegó hasta ahí, lo abrazó y se recostó a su lado.  
>Siempre, Kenny estaba ahí. Junto a él.<em>

– _Pero Kyle es feliz ahora… y yo creo que no podré seguir… – Cerró los ojos con fuerza, entonces sintió aquel abrazo volviéndose mas intenso. – En verdad se que se merece estar con quien quiere, pero yo…_

_Kenny cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. Jamás había notado lo tierno que Stanley resultaba. Era tan franco, honesto con todos esos sentimientos desbordándolo, dándolo todo a pesar del dolor y del futuro. Vivía con verdadera pasión todo lo que hacia… quizá el podría hacer algo así alguna vez…_

– _Duele… aun así, duele… – Pronunció en un susurro. Stan agachó su cabeza y la escondió en el pecho del rubio. Si, era eso… seguía doliendo. – Solo queda, supongo… resignarte… – Sugirió el rubio, con una voz que sonaba cargada de dolor… pero inmediatamente, Stan alzó la mirada, llena de un brillo que Kenny jamás había visto._

– _Claro que no… yo, jamás dejaré de amar, Kenny… me voy a enamorar, mucho. Se que pienso que voy a morir ahora, pero… en 10 años… en mi vida, nada de esto será importante…_

_Kenny se quedó ahí, congelado. Observando a su amigo hablando de esa forma en quien nadie nunca le habló.  
>Siempre, tuvo que amar a otros para sentirse menos desplazado, pero…<em>

…_a el jamás lo amaron._

_Enamorarse mucho…  
>¿Estaba avanzando?, ¿eso decía Stan?... pero seguía doliendo.<br>Entonces, quizá… no estaba sintiendo amor real. Esas relaciones no eran avanzar…  
>No lo eran.<em>

_Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Aun en toda esa oscuridad, Stanley lo notó… era Kenny._

_La voz de Kenny…_

**O–O–O**

– ¿Y no les dijo nada mas? – Stanley estaba recostado en una cama bastante grande… reconocía las paredes, pero no eran suyas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con cansancio. Aun tenía fiebre, mucha… pero no estaba del todo delirante.

– Solo llegó aquí, me mando al carajo el muy marica y se desmayó en la puerta…

Entonces Stan sintió una mano acariciando su frente. Era su supermejoramigo.

– ¿Y esas hojas que son, Kenny?... Stan las traía en sus manos.

– Damien me marcó, las estaba buscando por todas partes… y no encontraba a Stan…

– ¿Y tu donde estabas, pobretón? – Eric se recargó en el marco de la puerta, Kyle seguía "cuidando" de Stan. Eso le incomodaba bastante. Kenny tomó las hojas arrugadas, algunas destruidas por la lluvia y la nieve, y las desarrugó tanto como pudo.

– Tuve que ir a comprar algo… ¿crees que debemos llamar al doctor, Khal?

El pelirrojo volvió a tocar la frente de Stan y de pronto notó que su amigo ya tenia los ojos abiertos.

– ¡Oh, Stan!, ¡nos preocupaste mucho, amigo! – Kenny se alzó de golpe de su silla y corrió hasta la orilla de la cama, sostuvo la mano de Stan con ternura y lo observó consternado.

– ¡Stanley!, ¿que carajo pensabas?

– Vamos… – Murmuró el castaño, tomando a Kyle por el brazo. Claro que el pelirrojo estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero Eric comprendía que ese momento no era apropiado para estar todos ahí rodeándolo… ¿Cómo lo sabia?... por esas hojas que Kenny sostenía entre sus manos.

– Pe…pero

Y casi a rastras, el castaño sacó de ahí a su judío de cabello bombacho.

Kenny sostuvo la mano de Stan por unos segundos mas, acariciándola y formando pequeños círculos con sus dedos… después la dejó del todo y se sentó donde antes estuvo Kyle. Mirando de esa forma, directamente al moreno.

– ¿Que ibas a hacer con esto? – Mostró los papeles al ojiazul. Stan se cubrió con la sabana hasta la nariz. Como si eso fuera a protegerlo… – Stanley. – Sentenció el rubio, finalmente se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de aquella silla. Supuso que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Una vez que Stan se recuperara…

– Quería… dárselas.

Fue todo lo que pudo abogar.  
>Kenny se quedó como piedra. Miró directamente esos ojos azul rey. No podía estar… no, primero debía dejar las cosas claras.<p>

– ¿Dárselas a quien, Stan? – El rubio jaló la silla para estar más cerca de Marsh. Stan entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era mejor dejar las mentiras…

– A quien le correspondieran… pero… al final, no pude hacer nada… no sé a quien amas mas en el mundo. – Kenny abrió sus ojos celestes con sorpresa. – No se quien es tu "amado inmortal"… y pienso que no es justo… – De pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Siempre terminaba de esa forma, llorando por alguien… primero Wendy, después Kyle y ahora… – Tu eres tan bueno… con todo el mundo, ¡hasta con quien no deberías!... y aun así… a pesar de todo, tu… ¡sigues enamorándote!...

Kenny lo miró confundido, no tenia una condenada idea de lo que el otro chico intentaba decirle.

– Déjame ver si entiendo… tu… – Colocó las hojas sobre un taburete y se acercó hasta poder tomar la mano de Stan. El moreno estaba rojo por la fiebre, pero aun de no estar enfermo, su rostro se hubiera teñido. – Tu encontraste estas hojas… y comenzaste a indagar en algo que no te importaba – Hizo énfasis en lo ultimo. Stan movió la cabeza afirmativamente, con pena, claro está. – ¿Y llegaste hasta…?

– Damien… – Kenny cerró los ojos con vergüenza. Definitivamente no deseaba que Stanley conociera su vida junto al moreno. Suspiró cansado, tendría que vivir con esa pena… – Y Butters… – Aceptó Stan con pena. Kenny se puso ligeramente azul… ¡definitivamente no deseaba que supiera sobre su relación con Butters!... no quería que pensara que era un monstruo… pero, ya no había opción… – Eh…

– Bueno, eso, Stan…

– También con Craig… – Terminó de reconocer con pena, cubriéndose con la colcha por completo.

El aura de Kenny se tornó oscura…

No… no podía… no a Tucker.

– Y… Clyde… – Dijo en un susurro, ya oculto por completo bajo las sábanas.

Kenny se cubrió el rostro rojo de vergüenza y lo ocultó entre sus manos, lo que resultaba hasta ridículo pues Stanley no podía verlo oculto bajo esas sabanas.

– ¿Alguien mas? – Preguntó resignado. Jamás imaginó las canas que Stanley le sacaría con aquella relación.

Pero, ¡rayos!, como lo amaba…

– No… eso fue… ¡ah!, ¡Damien me dijo algo sobre Cartman!

Kenny lo observó con terror y tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse también. Stan saltó por debajo de las sabanas y se sentó sobre la cama, recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.  
>Antes que el rubio pudiera decir algo, Stan habló.<p>

– ¿Por qué me ocultaste cuan deprimido estabas?, Kenny… no puedo creer que tu y el culón no me hayan dicho nada… ni siquiera Butters.

Kenny entonces volvió a la normalidad y suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Eso?... bueno, yo… no quería ser una carga para nadie… por eso yo… – Sonrió mas tranquilo. Stan lo observó… el también quería ser amado por él, lo era, pero… ¿era suficiente? – Les pedía los tres que no mencionaran nada… no pasó a mayores, por eso…

– ¡Te amo, Kenny! – Interrumpió con un grito. El rubio saltó de la silla, completamente asustado.

– ¿Eh?

– Y no me importa si no puedes olvidar a quien dedicaste toda una sinfonía, yo… te amo, verdaderamente… te amo, todo el tiempo, yo te amo, todos los días y de todas las formas, me levanto pensando cuanto te amo… y te amo tanto que… se que, después de ti, no podre seguir enamorándome… no podré…

Kenny suspiró.  
>Con los años, Stan se había vuelto más apuesto, pero también más llorón. Eso le gustaba, pero… había ocasiones en que lloraba sin razón.<p>

– ¿Terminaste? – Ofreció un pañuelo que encontró en el taburete… de pronto ambos miraron el objeto con asco. Solo Dios sabía para qué carajo lo usarían Cartman y Kyle. – Perdona eso…

– Si…

– Bueno, si terminaste… ahora es mi turno de reclamar… – Stan agachó la cabeza apenado. Era cierto, no tuvo ningún derecho sobre la vida privada de su novio… merecía lo peor. Cualquier cosa que Kenny dijera, se la tenía bien merecida. Cerro los ojos con fuerza… no quería terminar… no quería… – ¿Quién te crees…

_Oh no… iba a decírselo_.

– …para ir por ahí…

_¡Iba a dejarlo!_

–…diciendo que no te amo?

Abrió los ojos en un segundo.

– ¿Que?

– ¡Torpe! – Con las hojas dobladas como papiros, Kenny dio un leve golpe sobre la cabellera morena de Stan. Este lo observó estupefacto. – Tu eres a la persona a la que amo ahora… ¿no es suficiente para ti?, no importa a quien haya amado en el pasado, ni como… porque ahora, JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO, a quien mas quiero es a ti… no tienes porque pensar que te dejaré. Todo terminó, Stan… a quien estas hojas pertenecen… llegaron.

– ¿Pero que…? – Stan miró aquellos papeles incrédulo. – ¿Hablas en serio?

– Así es… pero me rechazaron… y gracias a eso pude seguir "enamorándome", pero Stan… la fuerza con la que quieras a alguien en el pasado no es relativa de ninguna forma… no tenemos un "medidor" de amor. No hay límites… y si quieres, amas a alguien mucho, no significa que no puedas amar a nadie mas de esa forma… – Acercó su rostro hasta Stan y besó su nariz… tiernamente… entonces Stan… Stanley Marsh…

Bueno, fue Stan.

– NSJFGDSKVBFJKVB – Vomitó al instante contra Kenny.

El rubio contrajo sus labios… era lo mas repulsivo que le había sucedido… y había sido la puta de South Park, haciendo de todo por dinero.

– Y yo a ti… – Dijo después de pasar la manga por su boca. Stan seguía temblando por la fiebre, así que se recostó cansado después de sacar a relucir su "asqueroso" amor. – Y, Stan…

– ¿Si? – El moreno se recorrió un poco del colchón para dejar que el otro se recostara a su lado, pero por encima de las sabanas.

Kenny lo abrazó con fuerza y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Marsh. Stan se tiñó de rojo, pero contuvo su deseo de vomitar en esa ocasión.

– Justo ahora… y para siempre, si me lo permites o no… tu eres mi amado inmortal.

Stan sonrió… quizá iba a morir en ese momento, pero… ¿ya que más daba?  
>Si un hombre que jamás muere es capaz de quererlo el resto de su vida… entonces nada superaría eso.<p>

**O–O–O–O**

– ¡Hey!, ¿que haces aquí, pobretón?

La escuela estaba por completo vacía, eran las vacaciones de invierno, pero algunos alumnos estaban castigados, tal como Eric y Kenny, y debían tomar cursos de invierno. Aquel día no era necesario que el rubio fuera, pero igualmente estaba ahí.  
>Solos en medio del jardín delantero, Eric y Kenny esperaban a que el castaño terminara de atarse las botas.<p>

– Te amo…

Soltó sin más el rubio.  
>Eric permaneció agachado unos segundos mas, terminó de atarse las botas y alzó la mirada. Estaba extraordinariamente calmado. Kenny en cambio, tenía puesto una chamarra parecida a la que usó durante su infancia. Cubriéndose el rostro por completo, el ojiazul tenía la mirada agachada y las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Entonces sacó un conjunto de hojas dobladas como un pequeño cuadrado.<p>

– ¿Es en serio? – Entonces Cartman tomó con suavidad el corro con peluche café que cubría el rostro del otro chico, lentamente lo bajó y miró directamente al otro. Kenny estaba todo sonrojado. Eric lo miraba con seriedad, Kenny jamás lo había visto tan calmado.

– Si, ¡yo, lo sé!, ahora tu estas con Kyle… y él terminó a Stanley por ti, pero yo… no puedo, ni siquiera ahora puedo… ¡te juro que lo he intentado, PERO!

Eric sonrió amablemente, como jamás lo había hecho. CON NADIE, ni siquiera con su judío…  
>Y eso fue…<br>Porque Kenny era especial.  
>Pero no como él deseaba o merecía, quizá.<br>Sino como su mejor amigo.

Tomó las hojas lentamente y las abrió… eran, ¿música?

– Las hice pensando en ti… tu… me inspiras esto… – Reconoció Kenny, con leves lagrimas en sus mejillas.

El paisaje estaba forrado de blanco, las calles, los techos de las casas y los coches. La brisa fría se colaba por todos los orificios de la ropa y un pequeño entumecimiento se sentía en sus pies. Sin importar el frio que sentía sobre la puta de su nariz, o como sus mejillas dejaron de sentir.  
>El no podía pensar en nadie que no fuera Eric Cartman, ahí, frente a el, con su corazón entre sus manos y el conocimiento que podría darle el cielo…<p>

O terminar de matarlo.

– ¿Por eso tu…? – Cartman cerró de nuevo las hojas y miró aquellos ojos celestes, tan claros, que poseía su amigo. Siempre le parecieron extraordinarios.

– Yo… no creí que fueras tu quien me encontrara… pero, ¡no quiero ser una carga para ti!

– ¡Kenny! – Con aquella voz que hacia cuando niños, Eric puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y vio en su mirada un brillo precioso, magnifico… pero incorrecto. – Tu nunca vas a ser tal cosa… – Abrió la mano del rubio y puso ahí de vuelta las hojas. Entonces el brillo en sus ojos desapareció. Y comenzó a llorar irremediablemente… como un niño pequeño. Rompería el corazón de cualquiera, pero Eric sabía que engañarlo sería más cruel a la larga y ya todo estaba dicho entre ellos 4. – Yo amo a Kyle.

– Pero… – Sabia lo desgarrador que era para su mejor amigo decirle eso, pero… – Yo también te puedo hacer feliz… – Comenzó a negociar… eso solo le partía el corazón mas.

Eric Cartman jamás se sitió tan miserable en su vida… pero tenía la obligación…

– No, no puedes… porque lo quiero a él… y tú, siempre serás mi amigo.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kenny con el llanto empapando sus mejillas, aquellos cabellos hermosos pegados a su rostro y un nudo en la garganta que lo hacia parecer mas como un pequeño ángel al que arrancaban las alas lenta y dolorosamente.

– Porque yo quiero que así sea… perdóname, Kenny. No te quiero. No puedo…

Así terminó su romance más largo hasta ese momento…  
>Y para él sería difícil creerlo, pero… aquella noche, recostado junto a un sujeto que no hizo sino vomitar frente suyo, indagar en su pasado, recordarle los desamores vividos y preocuparlo de muerte, sería más que un <em>Amado Inmorta<em>l, su verdadero primer amor.

….

**Pues repito lo dicho antes… muchas gracias por seguir este Fic hasta este capitulo (no son muchos, ¡pero vaya que me tardé! Y ahora, a revisar a ver si no dejé otros fics inconclusos por ahí…)  
>Cuidense y ya nos leeremos después.<strong>

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
